


Five Times Teyla's Gods Were...Not

by misslucy21



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucy21/pseuds/misslucy21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla had grown up thinking the Ancients were gods. Until she encountered them in person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Teyla's Gods Were...Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csichick_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/gifts).



1\. John

It helped that Teyla had met John before knowing he'd come from the City of the Ancients and that she had been unimpressed, but still charmed. So she had never expected John to be god-like, even after she discovered that he was the closest thing to an Ancient that the Atlanteans had. But some of her people had concluded that John was worthy of a higher respect, if not worship. She watched John's discomfort with them, but also noted his respect of her people. That had convinced her that John was a person she wanted to know, god or not.

 

2\. Rodney

Rodney would tell Teyla about Clarke's laws of technology later, and she would agree. Any sufficiently advanced technology was indeed akin to magic. She had been taken aback by the technology of Atlantis along with her people, but also by the arrogance of the man who appeared to be the chief magician. Thinking of Rodney as a god was challenging even for the most devout of her people. Which was fortunate, because Rodney didn't need what the Atlanteans referred to as an “ego boost”. However, as she came to know Rodney, she found that though difficult, he was also loyal.

 

3\. Elizabeth

Teyla had felt an affinity with Elizabeth from their first meeting. They were both women leading their people in difficult situations; it would have been strange if she hadn’t felt a kinship with the Atlantean leader. However, as much as Teyla liked Elizabeth, there were many times where Teyla was disappointed or frustrated with how Elizabeth approached the Pegasus Galaxy: she appeared to have a learning heart, but she also frequently imposed the values of the Atlanteans on other people. Teyla did her best to mitigate as much of the worst missteps as she could, but it was often disheartening.

 

4\. Carson

Teyla’s first impression of Carson was that he was a true healer: he freely offered his knowledge and services to her people and others they encountered, and she knew his anguish when he could not help was genuine. But in his own way, Carson was equally as arrogant as Rodney and she did not always agree with his solutions and experimentation. This became a point of contention between the two of them when Carson believed he had a way to turn the Wraith into humans. It damaged their friendship in a way she mourned, even more so after his death.

 

5\. The Ancients

By the time the Atlanteans encountered the Tria and the surviving Ancients, Teyla had more than concluded that even if the Atlanteans could control Atlantis and other Ancient technology, they were in no way gods. She liked them, even loved some of them, but any lingering feelings of worship in her had long disappeared. She was surprised that her first reaction to the surviving Ancients was almost worshipful. She had learned so much about technology and how the Ancients had operated that she had thought she had learned that advanced people were just that: people, not gods.

 

And then Helia had locked all of them out of the city and sent the Atlanteans back to their home. She was surprised as how bereft she felt when she and her people were relocated to a new planet. The city had become her home and its people part of her people. To have them torn away from her convinced her more than anything that the gods of her childhood were in no way divine. It hurt, much more than she expected, but it made her fight all the more fiercely when her team came to find her and take back their city.

 

 

 


End file.
